


Restless Tension

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: (putting on a show for a lover), F/M, Light Bondage, Male Solo, Masturbation, Mokuton, Other, Sharingan, Smut, Smut Monday, Smut Monday 2020, Voyeurism, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Mission complete and out of danger, but as yet unable to make his way back to Konoha, Kakashi finds himself restless and unable to sleep. His Sharingan and the memories of his lovers it has imprinted offer a very pleasant way to expend that restless energy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Restless Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smut Monday [January](https://boredstudent-blog.tumblr.com/post/190105731210/smut-monday-january-2020-announcement): Sight/Seeing

Kakashi shifted restlessly, wincing a bit as his sore ankle throbbed a protest at his repeated movement. He would soon be healed enough to begin heading back to Konoha, but as it was he had been doing little but resting for the better part of a week, and without being able to truly _relax_ as he would have back at home, it had chafed at him.

Too much energy to rest and no ability to go and expend it as he normally would, and every sense keyed up - despite the traps and seals set up around this room to ensure he remained safe and undisturbed - _alone_ \- within it.

Kakashi huffed and folded an arm behind his head, looking at the ceiling. Even his books had been less than enthralling - through no fault of their own, but being used to reading them _while_ he was doing other things, Kakashi needed rather more distraction than they could offer him, stuck here on his futon.

His thoughts wandered a little, and Kakashi hummed, suddenly contemplating an option other than simply meditating until he could force himself to sleep, as he had the past few nights. A shiver of tension passed through his muscles, and he breathed deeply, turning the new thought over slowly, a smile tugging at his lips.

He opened his trousers and worked them completely off, rucking up his shirt a little in the process but not bothering to take it off. There was a little coil of tension already beginning to wind itself in the pit of his stomach, warmth slowly building in his groin just from anticipation.

Kakashi slid his hands over his chest, on top of the fabric, and almost absently thumbed one of his nipples. They weren’t particularly sensitive, certainly not before he was rather more worked up, but it peaked beneath his touch and he squeezed before stroking down further. His fingertips teased over his bare thighs as he spread them, propping his right leg up, heel braced on the floor beside his futon - the left he was careful not to brace against anything, mindful of his only mostly healed ankle.

His cock twitched, and Kakashi gave himself a feathery caress, no more than smoothing the flat of his hand over his soft cock. The sensation was a distant, cottony pleasure, and he rubbed gently, enjoying it and the languid, gentle stoking of arousal. He closed his eyes, shifting his shoulders and head to a more comfortable position against the pillow.

While technically he was still on a mission, his objectives had been achieved, his chakra had barely been drained by the task and had since had days to recover anyway as he rested his damaged ankle, and any risk to him now was all but academic. Kakashi most definitely had the chakra to spare, currently, for any small indulgences he cared to give himself.

He cast his mind back and let his Sharingan whirl, bringing up a memory as crisp and real as only a Sharingan-formed memory _could_ be.

_As he was told to activate his Sharingan, and obeyed, slow with surprise, Kakashi had settled in a chair in his own bedroom. Tenzou straightened before him, the defined muscles of his chest and stomach flexing with the movement, and smiled at Kakashi._

_“Stay **right where you are** ,” Sakura said, stepping into view with a sultry smile as she slid a hand over Tenzou’s shoulder, “and enjoy, darling.”_

Kakashi’s left hand roamed here and there on his own body in absent caresses as his memory spilled the scene across his mind in perfect detail.

_Tenzou reached around Sakura, broad hands sweeping up the slim curve of her waist, then following the front closure of her dress up over her chest. He easily began to pull it open, and Sakura drew a deep breath, then sighed, arching her back as the fabric parted to reveal her soft skin beneath._

_Tenzou nuzzled her shoulder, and as her dress fell open he released the sides of it to slip his hands past them and smooth over her skin instead, cupping her breasts._

The scene playing out in his mind had Kakashi’s cock hardening just as swiftly as it had then, watching as Tenzou trailed tender kisses along Sakura’s shoulders and neck, teasing her nipples into tight peaks, a flush colouring her face and spreading down her neck and chest under his attentions. Tenzou knew Sakura’s body as well as Kakashi’s - they all knew each other down to the smallest or strangest hotspots, by now - and played her well as she moaned breathily and clung to his strong forearms.

Tenzou had raised his dark eyes to catch Kakashi’s gaze only when Sakura was clearly going weak in the legs and leaning against him for support.

Kakashi shuddered at the vivid play of perfectly-stored images in his mind, rubbing the ball of his thumb over the head of his cock, then slowly down. His hips twitched into his own touch and he groaned softly, circling his fingers just beneath the crown of his cock.

_Sakura sank willingly onto their big bed, stretching out with a graceful arch of hard, slim muscle flexing. Tenzou moved up and over her with a smile, fingers trailing up her sides in what her squirming, giggling reactions would suggest were ticklish caresses._

_When he bent his mouth was steadier, sharing a deep, slow kiss with Sakura before he moved to trail a scattering of nuzzling kisses and soft strokes down her body. Sakura moaned and sighed, responsive to the smallest of his touches, spreading her legs wider as he paused just below her navel, nuzzling there and resting his cheek against her skin._

Kakashi groaned at the memory of Tenzou’s dark eyes catching his own, Sakura arching beneath Tenzou’s hands and mouth, her hips tilting up, wanting and impatient. Tenzou’s smile, edging into a smirk, as he took a breath and rearranged himself, sinking between Sakura’s thighs.

Kakashi arched a little himself on his futon, stroking his cock and panting softly, a whine catching in his throat. The fingers of his free hand curled, digging into his thigh, and he rocked his hips slowly as he continued stroking - a far more restrained pace and movement than Sakura’s as she pushed insistently up into Tenzou’s mouth in the memory playing out before him.

Kakashi twisted his hand, rubbing his thumb over the wet head of his cock and back down, relaxing his left hand and bringing it up again. It slid up under his shirt, over the tense muscles of his stomach, and by the time Sakura was shaking and crying out her release - her first release - beneath Tenzou’s mouth Kakashi was tugging roughly at one nipple, giving himself a dull throb of pleasure. It was a low, warm undercurrent to the electric pleasure as he stroked himself and pushed into his own hand, watching Sakura in his memory, recovering herself somewhat, sit up and draw Tenzou into a kiss.

_Sakura draped her legs across Tenzou’s where he knelt on the bed, tipping herself backwards from the angle and putting her hands on the bed behind her to lean on. It made a beautiful arch of her lean body, and Tenzou made a low, rough sound of pleasure as he smoothed his hands over her sides._

_Sakura smiled, shifting a little, and Tenzou bent forwards and kissed her again, his cock bobbing with the movement where it rose between their bellies, hard and flushed. Tenzou shifted against Sakura and her legs all but fell to the bed; she folded them closer and Tenzou jerked as her fingers brushed over his cock, moaning, deep and throaty.  
_  
Kakashi moaned himself as he tugged once more at his nipple, then dragged his hand down his chest and stomach, body shifting restlessly. He rubbed over his hip and upper thigh, spreading his legs a little wider as tension and pleasure throbbed in the pit of his stomach, breathlessly tight.

A yawning heat pulled at him as he intensified his strokes a little, free hand cupping his balls and rubbing gently over them. In his memory Tenzou pushed into Sakura’s touch eagerly, moaning and gripping her thigh and hip a little more tightly.

_Sakura cupped her free hand behind Tenzou’s neck and drew him in until he was all but resting against her shoulder, body bowed forwards. Sakura stroked him gently, just beginning to curl her fingers around his cock, and Tenzou whimpered softly as his hips hitched._

_Sakura hummed softly, her bright eyes heavy-lidded. “You know, love, I don’t know that our Kashi can control himself. . .”_

_“What?” Tenzou asked thickly, lifting his head, looking startled. Kakashi would have echoed him, but was too busy biting back a groan._

Kakashi’s face screwed up with the pleasure surging through his body as the memory of Sakura suggested they _help_ him. He bit his lip, one of his fangs catching a bit on the inside of his mask as he panted, his stroking hand moving a little faster, with a little less care. He reached further with his other hand, nudging below his balls to press firmly at the sensitive stretch just behind them as the memory unspooled the vision of Sakura moulding herself to Tenzou’s side, still stroking his cock slowly, and then Tenzou making a single seal, staring at Kakashi.

The wood of the chair had twisted and shifted beneath him and drawn his arms and legs tight - holding him firmly enough that his back had arched and his hips tilted from the slight strain, though it was hardly an uncomfortable position.

Neither of them had spoken any more, much less to Kakashi, but they _knew_ him - they hadn’t had to _hear_ him to know his reaction. Kakashi struggled to take proper breaths as he watched the slight pause, each pair of eyes searching him carefully once more before they turned to each other again.

_Sakura released Tenzou’s cock to push at his chest and reposition him, throwing a leg over him and moving closer. She let out a sharp little startled cry as Tenzou caught one of her nipples in his mouth, and the wood had tightened gently around Kakashi as he instinctively fought its clasp._

_Their bodies were both angled so that Kakashi had an excellent view - could see Tenzou’s thick cock angling upwards, and the way his mouth worked at Sakura’s breast, but also the deep pink of Sakura’s core, slick and all but dripping with her arousal._

_Sakura shifted and tilted her hips as she lowered herself, but she didn’t take Tenzou inside - instead, she caught at his shoulders to brace herself and gently rocked her hips to **drag** her folds along the head of his cock, back and forth. Tenzou released her breast to moan, hands coming up to clutch at her thighs and hips, body wavering without the support of leaning on them._

_Sakura kept him upright easily and the flex of the muscles in her arms was easily visible as she steadied him, keeping him close with negligible effort. She might almost not have noticed she had to pull to keep him upright against her._

Kakashi growled, muscles tightening all down his body as his hips shoved up into his own hands, and he curled his fingers around his shaft a little more. He pulled his left hand back, rubbing lightly over his balls, then pressed behind them again, harder - the pressure almost hurt, but it sent sparking stars through his whole body, making him tremble and twitch.

His jaw clenched and he arched upwards, pillow slowly edged away by his movements and his head now pressed against the floor as he moved a little faster.

_“Now now,” Tenzou said, voice a little thin, “don’t tease so, beautiful.”_

_Sakura wriggled as Tenzou’s broad hands clasped her hips, but she was certainly not trying to escape his hold. Tenzou tilted his head in Kakashi’s direction and they both looked towards him._

_They exchanged a quick glance, then moved off the bed together, heading straight for him as he watched, wide-eyed and eager, almost overwhelmed already though they hadn’t so much as touched **him**. Kakashi watched his lovers with eager delight, and they reached out to him as soon as they were near enough._

_Relax_ , Sakura’s voice murmured in his ear, and Kakashi forcibly eased some of the tension in his muscles even as he bucked into his own hand. __  
  
Pleasure spiked through his core, racing through every limb as his cock twitched in his grip, spilling his release across his stomach. Kakashi opened his mouth wide, panting as he shivered, gentling his strokes, movements a little clumsy as his orgasm overwhelmed all his senses.

Kakashi let the memory go again, the images of his lovers fading slowly as he released Sharingan. He breathed deeply, sprawled out across the futon, skin feeling heated and chilled at once, but warm inside. He lay there for some minutes, then stirred himself enough to clean up with a discarded bit of bandage before wriggling back into his pants and drawing the blanket over himself.

Relaxed and warm with afterglow, though missing his lovers even more and thinking of them with the softer edges of true memories, Kakashi now fell into sleep rather easily.


End file.
